Killing Spree
by Dark Phoenix Magic
Summary: This is how Bellatrix and her followers killed The McKinnons, The Prewett Brothers, Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, and The Potters. COMPLETE
1. The McKinnons

~written for the girl that needs courage  
  
The McKinnons  
  
Sometimes it takes more than just a killing curse to kill. Love of killing and fearlessness are two other main qualities. To Bellatrix Lestrange, she had it all. She loved to kill and loved the suffering. It made her feel satisfied and she could always count on the chance to let out a good laugh at the end of a killing.  
  
Dover, 1988  
  
It was another long day of work finished for Marlene McKinnon at the Ministry of Magic. Everyday people became more and more suspicious of her constant disappearing and reappearing at her job. Marlene tried to appear as inconspicuous as ever, but so far it hadn't worked.  
  
Marlene smiled. She knew why. Recently, her new son Anthony had been born and she had not let the Ministry give her maternity leave for fear of losing her job.  
  
Now, as she walked into Tony's room and rearranged the blue blankets around his sleeping form, Marlene wondered where her husband was. He was kidnapped {presumably by Death Eaters} and no trace was left behind of the warm and loving Anthony Senior. If I get my hands on any Death Eater! thought Marlene fiercely as she left the room and turned off the light switch.  
  
Just when the pretty auburn-haired woman was closing her brand new son's door, she heard distinctive Apparating pops repeat themselves in her living room.  
  
"I knew I should have put an Apparition Charm on the place," said Marlene wearily, her blood running cold.  
  
-- Bellatrix let out a wild laugh into the night for the second time. She savored the cold wind blowing through her robes as she stood upon the ruins of the McKinnon house.  
  
"Bella! Bella!" called a deep voice from behind her.  
  
Bellatrix turned around to see her fiancée carefully picking his way through the rubble to get to her. She smiled, glad that she found some one who enjoyed killing as much as she.  
  
"I think you should keep your voice down. The fool's screaming made it hard enough to escape, anyway," said Rudolphus, rubbing his hands in the cold. It blew up like frost out of his mouth and eddied away on the north wind.  
  
With a crack!, Bellatrix gave her future fiancée a hard slap across his tanned face. Rudolphus keeled over on the ground, holding his cheek in one hand as blood trickled over his large fingers.  
  
Bellatrix leaned over him, her eyes glowing.  
  
"You tell ME what to do? I do not think so, Rudolphus!" she hissed angrily.  
  
Outside she was glowering, inside she was disappointed. Bellatrix never knew she had such a sissy on her hands.  
  
Rudolphus looked up, his eyes bloodshot and his face generally submissive. Satisfied, Bellatrix straightened up and looked over to the group of Death Eaters curiously crowded around something.  
  
Intrigued, Bellatrix Apparated over to her group, leaving Rudolphus still in the midst of the damage.  
  
"What is it?" she said bossily, elbowing her way to the center of the circle.  
  
A young Death Eater, Avery, was standing bewildered with a baby in his hands. The baby was crying, but no sound issued forth from its open mouth. Someone must have put a Silencing Charm on it.  
  
"Why is this here?" hissed Bellatrix, annoyed.  
  
The Death Eaters muttered and shrugged. Avery looked down at it, still confused as what to do with the baby.  
  
"Give it here," snapped Bellatrix, and Avery quickly handed it to her.  
  
The group of five black-cloaked figures watched as their fearsome leader carried the baby over to her husband. A quick order sent Rudolphus running back to the group, and Bellatrix Lestrange placed Baby Anthony McKinnon on the ruins. Once again, Bellatrix Lestrange let out a resounding shriek of laughter as the Dark Mark glittered evilly, high above. 


	2. The Prewett Brothers

~written for the fearless  
  
The Prewett Brothers  
  
Fabian and Gideon Prewett were fearless and they depended on each other. Both were in the Order Of The Phoenix and worked as famous Aurors for the Ministry at the same time. In fact, Bellatrix had a special deal to end with them. They put Rudolphus in prison for charges of killing the McKinnon's and abandoning their baby son, later found alive.  
  
London, 1980 "Oy, Fabian! Did you secure the window in the living room? The Apparition Ward might not hold and..." Gideon trailed off as his twin brother groaned.  
  
"And Death Eaters might kill us. There? The window is checked, Gid, nohtin' to worry about," said Fabian exasperatedly.  
  
Gideon chuckled. He might have known. But what he didn't know the window was not secure-the wind had weakened it.  
  
- Later that night, when Fabian was having a late midnight snack, he thought he heard muttering from under the living room window. Frowning, he walked over to check it and was perplexed to find no one there.  
  
"Are you going to bed yet?" called Gideon from behind him.  
  
"Hold on," said Fabian, still staring at a footprint in the mud, "Something's not right."  
  
Gideon silently looked at the clock he had. It was much like Mrs. Weasley would years later have. Right now, Gideon noticed with horror that both his and his brothers' hands were slowly moving toward 'mortal peril'.  
  
A loud laugh from outside brought Gideon's attention back to earth. He senselessly ran out the door to his brother, knowing that the laugh was definitely not Fabian's.  
  
It wasn't. Seven Death Eaters were circling around a very pale Fabian, who was gripping his wand. Every second he would try to Stun one, but the Death Eater who was chosen ducked aside.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Prewett. Glad to see you have chosen to be killed, also," drawled a voice from a masked Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eaters cackled, especially Bellatrix who was unmasked as usual. She liked to stare death In the face.  
  
"Well, you can just tell Voldemort I declined his invitation," said Gideon jauntily.  
  
Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We will see about that," she snapped, among hisses from her fellow Death Eaters.  
  
Fabian straightened up. He tried to Disapparate, but the clever Death Eaters had put a ward around. Nothing was possible. They were doomed.  
  
Gideon was suddenly levitated and brought down unceremoniously next to his brother. Fabian helped him up.  
  
"We'll fight them together," he whispered fervently.  
  
Bellatrix shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Do you hear? Do you hear the fool? Fight together!" she cackled again.  
  
"Oh we will take our time, Bella," drawled the leader with a smile under his slit-eyed mask.  
  
That's a Malfoy, thought Gideon to himself. He and Fabian vehemently despised the debonair and aristocratic family.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Fabian suddenly, quite jauntily. He rolled up his sleeves and grinned at the staring Death Eaters.  
  
"Yep. After this, I'll bury you where ever you want, so any last requests?" asked Gideon, equally forcing a smile.  
  
"Shaddepp!" growled a short Death Eater, menacingly flexing his fingers.  
  
"Oh, you want to be 'shaddepp' as a last request? Not a problem with me, but I'm 'fraid It'll have to be permanent," said Fabian, twirling his wand equally menacing.  
  
"Dear me!" said Gideon mockingly, hate inside of him, "They don't seem to like all the talk were doing!"  
  
Fabian glanced up at the sky and for the first time noticed the green Dark Mark. A little more nervous than before, Fabian hopefully thought he could delay the Death Eaters enough till someone noticed.  
  
But no one ever did until the next morning, when the bodies were strewn among the front lawn. Bellatrix surveyed the scene around her with tired eyes. She was angry-but triumphant. Fabian and Gideon had fought long and hard, and were now unrecognizable. Five Death Eaters' lives had been forfeited out of the seven, including Damon Malfoy who Gideon had personally killed.  
  
Fools. All of them.  
  
The Dark Lord would not be pleased. Five young men lost to his cause already. And Bellatrix would be to blame.  
  
With a defiant sneer at the fading Dark Mark, Bellatrix Disapparated to her master just as sirens sounded. 


	3. Dorcas Meadowes

~written for the unquenchable spirit  
  
Dorcas Meadowes, better known as Cassie, was a beautiful and fiery witch. She was never a good student, but won a place on the Auror's team in the Ministry because of her daring and smart tricks. She was amazingly quick at cooking up escape plans and was in the Order Of The Phoenix as well, specializing in Polyjuice Potions.  
  
The Forbidden Forest, 1994  
  
"Well, it could be worse," said 24-year-old Cassie to herself, "I could be stuck gathering pixies instead of fluxweed."  
  
The forest was still. Very still. It was filled with loads of fog and sparse trees that stood thin and menacing over her head. Cassie felt only slight fear at first when she entered the forest (concern never seemed to show itself in her), but that fear was growing. Something was in the forest, her senses told her, and it wasn't good.  
  
"Right, like there is anything in the forest that IS good," snorted Cassie, still talking to herself. Her dark brown hair was brushed straight down to the middle of her back before entering the forest, but now it was entangled with briars and thorns.  
  
"Ow-wow!" groaned Cassie as another thorned branch ripped across her pale cheeks. Blood dripped on her hand and she squinted her face in disgust. "Sick," she muttered, wiping her hand on her pale purple robes.  
  
Cassie looked up to see with joy an entire meadow of fluxweed before her.  
  
"Oh, joy!" she said happily, walking directly into the open field. The fluxweed was a lot like wheat, colored slightly blue with the full moon shining above. There was no fog in the field, and it looked so magical, Cassie accidentally dropped her wand in the view of it all.  
  
"Did you drop your wand?" said a deep voice behind Cassie.  
  
Cassie gasped and her heart jumped. She spun around and found her self being gripped tightly by the wrists.  
  
"Ow!" she shrieked, as she writhed her hands to get the extremely taught ropes off. She glared at Alastor Moody in front of her. He grinned lopsidedly into her face, his eye spinning.  
  
"Good thing I wasn't a Death Eater," said Moody, making the ropes vanish.  
  
"Good thing indeed," agreed Cassie. "Say, what are you doing out here, anyways?"  
  
"Fluxweed," said Moody, drinking from his flask deeply.  
  
"Oh, so you're making Polyjuice Potion as well?" asked Cassie, starting to gather some of the beige plant, with her wand in her teeth.  
  
"Yeah," answered Moody, gathering some as well. His eye roved around the field and stood still for a moment, his face concentrating.  
  
"Ugh, I felt worried being here by myself an-hey?! What are you-mfff!" Cassie was cut off as Moody shoved her to the ground, his face grim.  
  
"What is it?" hissed Cassie fearfully, her head on the earth. She gripped her wand in her hand tightly, blue eyes frightened.  
  
"Death Eaters, I think. Round that outcrop of rocks. A whole bunch. Looks like we walked in on a top secret meeting. We're out numbered, Cassie," Moody murmured  
  
For the first time since Cassie Meadowes ever became a member of the Order, she heard real fear show itself reluctantly in Moody's voice.  
  
"Whatever can we do?" she hissed back, accidentally swallowing dirt. "You can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, and the Forest is part of the grounds...." Cassie trailed off, not wanting to finish. Tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't want to die!  
  
Moody glanced at her. "This is a mess," he muttered, avoiding Cassie's anguished look.  
  
Slowly, rustling sounds could be heard. A sound only made when an abundance of people move through a field of tall, dry plants.  
  
Bellatrix felt someone on the field. Her master did, too.  
  
"What is it?" asked Nott, jerking his head to the direction of the stagnant fluxweed field which seemed to hold a presence or so.  
  
Bellatrix ignored him, her eyes narrowed as they tried vainly to penetrate the field.  
  
"Spies," said Bellatrix, grinning evilly.  
  
In the meantime, Moody and Cassie were stealthily making their way to the opposite end of the field from the Death Eaters. Moody had a broomstick and Invisibility Cloak, which they would use to escape.  
  
Panting and the cold air slicing her throat, Cassie nervously ran quick and quiet, behind Moody. (a/n: Moody has normal legs) The grass rustled ominously and darned loud as they breathed in the air, freezing their lungs. Cassie ran like mad, never stopping. Bellatrix waited impatiently in the middle of the field, expecting her aster to arrive sometime. She had all the other Death Eaters surround the field so they would not escape. The Dark Lord could deal with them...  
  
Bellatrix laughed.  
  
A loud popping noise behind her made her stop abruptly. The Dark Lord arrived.  
  
"Bella," said the cold voice.  
  
Bellatrix bravely suppressed a shiver and turned to face the cloaked and masked dark lord.  
  
"Master," said Bellatrix in a small voice, starting to do the ridicules crawl and kiss the Dark Lord's robes. She never could stop admiring, though, how he always managed to break Apparition Wards.  
  
"Where are my Death Eaters?" asked the Dark Lord, ignoring Bellatrix and searching around him.  
  
"Standing guard, my Lord, I told them to because two people were in the field. Spies probably, my Lord," said Bellatrix, hoping her Lord would not get angry.  
  
"In that case, I must have them back. I need your arm, Bella."  
  
Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve and stuck out her pale arm. The Dark Lord pressed it with a long, thin finger and Bellatrix let out something between a scream and a squeak.  
  
Instantly, the familiar crunch of feet was heard on all sides as the twenty Death Eaters walked toward the middle of the fluxweed field. All had their masks on-wait, there were only seventeen...where did the other three go? Bellatrix nervously looked around. The Dark Lord seemed to notice that Avery, Welchforde, and Hill were all missing.  
  
"Where are the rest of you?" demanded Bellatrix, taking charge.  
  
Nott stepped forward. "Beggin' yer perden, lerd, the tree of 'em went en got two wizerdz."  
  
The Dark Lord let out a mocking laugh.  
  
"Two wizards, you say? Who were they?" asked Bellatrix, grinning at the thought of more torture.  
  
Nott shrugged. "No idee."  
  
At that moment, a great many shouts were heard, along with ricocheting bangs and shrieks. A large dark shape was hurtled into the air, amid yells and sparks of red and blue. Instantly, all the Death Eaters raced toward the noise, their cloaks billowing like winged creatures of death as they flew among the fluxweed stalks.  
  
Gasping and clutching her side as she curled into a ball on the ground, Cassie squeezed her eyes shut. She heard talk swim around her head, and she desperately tried to decipher it. Somewhere, a person groaned softly. Moody, thought Cassie, as her hand traveled out to touch the back of his head. They were caught.  
  
Cassie couldn't breath right, either. Her breath was ragged, and she was sure her ribs were cracked. Damn that Death Eater. He had jinxed her badly from behind.  
  
A voice muttered something near Cassie, and she felt her ragged breathing quiet. Someone placed a Silencing Charm on her. A light was all around her, seen as red through Cassie's closed lids.  
  
"Get up," said a cold, chilling voice.  
  
Oh god, oh god, oh god, thought Cassie, her guts wrenched with fear, was that Voldemort?  
  
"Now!" commanded the voice again. Soft laughter breezed around the circle.  
  
Painfully, Cassie opened her eyes.  
  
Dozens of feet surrounded her in a wide circle, all wearing black shoes and robes. The wands emitted soft glows, and with knowing dread, Cassie saw a white masked faces around her. A towering, tall figure was in front of her, a little ways away-Voldemort.  
  
Cassie's vision became clearer and clearer, and she found herself standing up, probably the result of an Imperius Curse. Cassie looked down and saw her robes were blood-spattered on the shoulder and ripped in several places. She shuddered and noticed Moody lying prostrate and stagnant on the ground, a few cuts on his face.  
  
"Dorcas Meadowes," said Voldemort, sneering under his mask. He twirled his wand ominously in his pallid fingers.  
  
Cassie felt so afraid, but she didn't act it. "It's Cassie to you," said Cassie, correcting Voldemort in a quavering voice. She glared at him and remembered to grip her wand tightly.  
  
Voldemort still sneered, his eyes flashing garnet. "Don't correct the Dark Lord, Meadowes!"  
  
"What Dark Lord?" said Cassie innocently, "I only see a bloody bloke-"  
  
"Silence!" shrieked Bellatrix maniacally, "You will not speak to the Dark Lord in that manner!"  
  
Voldemort gave Bellatrix a quelling look, and she subsided her talking.  
  
The air blew cold all of a sudden, and the Death Eaters stirred in the circle of trampled fluxweed.  
  
"Yes, my faithful Death Eaters," said Voldemort, addressing them loudly, "It is my power. Let it wind around you like a snake and bind you all!"  
  
Cassie felt the wind wrap around her as well, chilling her through. They all stood for a couple seconds, until Cassie said in what she hoped was a jaunty voice, "Are we all cold enough yet?"  
  
Voldemort surprisingly ignored her and looked down at Moody. "Oh, what a shame- Alastor Moody is dead."  
  
Cassie, however, knew a lie when she saw one. "You liar!" she shrieked, losing her head.  
  
Voldemort instantly straightened up, his Death Eaters quiet and watchful. "You, Meadowes, already have an appointment with death tonight. Do not make it worse for yourself," he said softly.  
  
"No!" Cassie said firmly, without any fear.  
  
The Death Eaters gasped and Voldemort took a few steps toward Cassie, towering above her like a pine tree. "The Dark Lord does not take 'no' for an answer," he said dangerously.  
  
"Well I do!" said Cassie recklessly. She heard a soft groan and looked down in surprise-Moody was coming round.  
  
Voldemort noticed, too, because he suddenly smiled terribly under his mask.  
  
"Take the other away," he spoke, pointing at three Death Eaters to do so.  
  
Suddenly, Cassie realized what was happening-she would be left alone with Voldemort, while Moody would be abandoned.  
  
"No!" she screamed frantically. Moody was being levitated away by the three Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort and Bellatrix laughed together. Cassie suddenly shouted out, "Stupefy!" and Bellatrix's laugh was cut short.  
  
With a roar of rage, Rudolphus sprung forth from the circle. "Impedimentoid!" He yelled, brandishing his wand. The wrong spell, obviously, because Cassie found her robes suddenly sending forth a bright light. Rudolphus had his her with a clothes-shining charm.  
  
"Noo," roared another Death Eater, "someone'll see the light!"  
  
Cassie ducked in a matrix-like way as more spells were shot in her direction.  
  
"Crucio!" someone shouted. The beam of light zipped past Cassie and struck another Death Eater instead of her. The screams and shouts lasted only a minute before the curse was lifted from the unfortunate wizard.  
  
Suddenly more shouts and yells could be heard as a whole troop of brooms flying overhead were spotted. There was about eighteen people on broomsticks, all wearing the blue and silver Order Of The Pheonix colors. The wizards and witches swooped to the ground and instantly banged away.  
  
Cassie cheered and turned around, happiness and relief flooding her. Accidently, she tripped over Bellatrix's prostrate body and lay sprawled on the ground. Voldemort grinned in a horrible way from under his invisibility cloak. The ricocheting noise and screams around him didn't disturb his wicked plans. As Cassie picked herself up from the ground, someone called her name.  
  
"Cassie! Run, he's behind you!" screamed Moody, who could see Invisibility Cloaks.  
  
Cassie turned her head in shock, just as the flash of green light engulfed her body. 


	4. Benjy Fenwick

~written for the kid at heart  
  
Wiltshire, 1993  
  
The summer air was warm and soft on the streets of Diagon Alley. People were lolling about in the magnificent daylight, licking lollipops and digging into ice cream. Every shop was doing booming business, and shopkeepers joyfully rang up sale after another.  
  
One store especially was crowded and quickly running out of their supply of chocolate for the greedy buyers. Diagonal Chocolate Store was packed from upstairs to down stairs with eager customers. At the back of the store, Mary Kennis (nee Fenwick) and Benjy Fenwick were almost out of breath. They were in charge of stocking and restocking boxes, and just now were attacking box after box, pulling out every item they had.  
  
"Great," groaned Mary, "we're outta Ice Mice!"  
  
Forty-year-old Benjy looked up and grinned.  
  
"That's cause you ate 'em all, Mar!"  
  
Mary swatted her younger brother crossly with a yellow dish towel. "Watch your mouth, Benjamin!"  
  
Benjy looked injured. "In that case, I won't help you find more Ice Mice." He winked at the pretty cashier, who had turned around in the doorway to watch the argument.  
  
"Why don't one of you check waaay in the back for more boxes? There's gotta be some somewhere," called the cashier, grinning at them both.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Benjy in mock annoyance, "I'll go."  
  
Mary and the cashier laughed as he stumbled to the door of the basement, out of sight.  
  
Benjy looked around the small, cobweb-covered, stone basement for any other boxes of candy. His brown eyes tried to look through the musky air as best as they could, but it wasn't working. He walked carefully around, hoping he wouldn't lsip on the slippery floor. Suddenly, as Benjy was shuffling around, his foot hit metal.  
  
"Ouch, what can that be?" he wondered aloud, scratching his blonde head.  
  
Kneeling down, Benjy felt the metal loop he had found. It was a handle of some sort. He pulled hard on it and saw a dark hole revealed under the plank of wood he had just lifted up.  
  
"By God, what IS this?" he muttered. "Lumos."  
  
A pair of wooden steps showed themselves in the glow his wand light cast. They sank down to the depths, vanishing from where the light did not reach.  
  
"Wow! And no one ever knew!" he exclaimed.  
  
Bending closer to the steps, Benjy saw something colorful on the third step. Since it was too far to reach, he stepped down into the gloom and picked it up. It was a phoenix feather oddly enough.  
  
"What is goin-"  
  
Just as Benjy tried to finish his sentence, someone whispered "Stupefy!" and a loud clang was heard overhead as the trap door fell shut. Bellatrix hated waiting almost as much as she hated Antonin Dolohov. Right now she was glaring at him from the underground room she and some of her Death Eaters had decided to use as a safe keeping area. The low and musty stone room was large and easily fitted to storing potions, disguises, and many other evil contraptions.  
  
"So, Bella, is your plan working out as you think?" said Antonin with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up if you know what's good for you!" rumbled Vincent Crabbe.  
  
Antonin was outnumbered one to four, so he fell silent, his eyes still glittering. Two other Death Eaters had answered to Bellatrix's request to search the tunnels. So far, no one had returned.  
  
That moment, Avery and Nott returned, floating a thin blonde-haired man between them. Everyone instantly straightened up.  
  
"Why did you bring him down here?!" shrieked Bellatrix, jumping forward. He face was contorted with rage.  
  
"He came into the passage, lady," said Avery nervously.  
  
Antonin Dolohov smirked. "Why don't we wake him up and have some torturous fun?"  
  
Nott excitedly shook his head. "Why don't we!"  
  
Bellatrix whirled on them. "BECAUSE-wait," she said suddenly, her face lighting up, "that is an excellent idea. I know who this fool is. He is a member of that detestable Order, and his name is Fenwick."  
  
Antonin smirked. "Told you."  
  
"Wake up," said Bellatrix with a smile, prodding Benjy's stagnant form.  
  
Benjy groaned and rolled over, and came face to face with the horrific woman that haunted his dreams. A month later, Benjy was still being searched for by ever Auror in Britain. Mary was beside herself with tears as she thought of the day her brother had gone under-and never returned. "What is happening to The Order?" she shrieked tearfully a she stalked out of a meeting.  
A couple weeks later, a search proved slightly successful, but with ghastly results-discovered in boxes of candy, were the remains of Benjamin Fenwick. 


	5. Edgar Bones

Warining: Bellatrix gets dirty in this one (an affair). It isn't much, but there is a hinted sex scene in here.  
  
~for the honest  
  
~Edgar Bones~  
  
Maybe it was just him, but Edgar knew when someone was lying. It was what made him such a valuable asset to the Order Of The Phoenix. Edgar knew when a suspect was lying almost instantly. Edgar liked his sixth sense, but there was a side effect. Edgar always felt as if everyone could tell whether he was lying or not, so he stayed honest till the end, never lying.  
  
....  
  
A sharp rap on the back of Edgar's head had him out in two seconds.  
  
Knott grinned with crooked teeth. Sometimes, the muggle side of him had the most sense.  
  
He conjured up some ropes and they wound themselves like tawny serpents around the unconscious man.  
  
With some effort, Knott recalled his instructions from Bellatrix: "Use no magic and bring him here as quickly as possible so we can interrogate him. Or else."  
  
Knott knew the consequences. He would rather die (which was saying a lot since he wanted to become immortal, which is the main function of the Death Eaters) than face the impassible anger of The Black Rose {Bellatrix}.  
  
Grunting, Knott lifted the somewhat obese Edgar up and Disapparated out of the dim, dank, and dark alley way.  
  
  
  
"Greetings," said Dolohov nastily, as Knott stumbled into their underground meeting place. It was, in fact, the very same place where Benjy Fenwick had been ripped apart by the greedy souls of death-the Death Eaters. Recently, not many changes had taken place in Ude, as the Death Eaters called it. Only a few potions stacked in the corner and musty recliners (courtesy of Hogsmeade Dump) added any sense of inhabitance.  
  
"Shut up," grunted Goyle from the couch. His fat face showed great dislike for Dolohov. He stuffed a cracker greedily in his mouth and chewed loudly between noisy breathing.  
  
Dolohov shook his head in disgust and turned to Knott. "Bella will be pleased," he said tonelessly. He slumped back down onto one of the red couches, faded of its prior glory. A poof of dust went up.  
  
"Just throw him in the corner; Bella should be here any minute," Dolohov said.  
  
Knott followed orders, dropping Edgar rudely upon the cement floor. The Death Eater sat down with a sigh on the couch next to Goyle.  
  
"We need more bloody light down here," complained Goyle.  
  
"Then do an effing Lumos," snapped Crabbe irritably, from on the floor.  
  
Goyle promptly kicked his accomplice in the back.  
  
"Ow, get your bloody feet off me!"  
  
Goyle grunted satisfactorily, still spread on the couch.  
  
Dolohov irritably snapped out of his day dream. "Will you idiots shut up? Don't want to go waking him and spoiling the fun for Bella," he said, with a jerk of his head to the prostrate Edgar.  
  
"No, I suppose you wouldn't," sneered Bellatrix, as she Apparated into the cellar, her black robes perfectly straight and her long hair curling around her hips and waist.  
  
Instantly, all the Death Eaters jumped up and offered Bellatrix their services.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Shall I take your cloak?"  
  
"Let's go to the back room and have some fun."  
  
This last comment came from Goyle, who was answered with a sharp slap.  
  
"Watch who you talk to!" warned Bellatrix, eye flashing.  
  
While everyone went over to Edgar, Goyle was left grouchily rubbing his cheek, wondering why life was so unfair.  
  
"So this is Edgar.." trailed of Bellatrix. She eyed him contemptuously and gave him a kick.  
  
Edgar Bones was a bit overweight and had buzz-cut brown hair. He had the famous Bones' eyes- one eye green and one eye blue, giving him a mistrustful look. But his friends knew otherwise.  
  
When Edgar came back to earth, he was pressed with his cheek roughly against the cement. Ropes bound him unmercilessly and Edgar had no doubt on where he was- a hideout for Death Eaters, what else?  
  
"Get up, you fool," snarled Bellatrix her wand out. The rest of the member of her demonic group backed up. A pock-marked man grinned at Edgar. HE was Antonin Dolohov; the person whom Edgar remembered was partially responsible for organizing the death of his friends, the Longbottom's. Edgar seethed with anger at the thought of being helpless. Even worse was the realization that his friends had been tortured by the very same dark-skinned hands of Bellatrix Lestrange  
  
Edgar stayed down.  
  
"I said 'Get Up!'" SHE commanded, waving her wand menacingly.  
  
"Well, how do you suppose I can get up if I'm tied up?" questioned Edgar coolly. Let her have a taste of her own stupidity. Cool and confident was the way Order members were taught to respond.  
  
Goyle gave an exasperated sigh. "Is he going to give us lip throughout-"  
  
"Shut up," muttered Dolohov, poking the burly man.  
  
Bellatrix ignored her posse and levitated Edgar to her level.  
  
One look into those mad eyes told Edgar he was going to die. A deep felling of doom settled over him. But then a voice inside his head told him to be honest-no matter what. "I will do just that," Edgar told himself.  
  
"So," leered Bellatrix, "I think we'll have a question game today."  
  
"Uh-Uh," said Edgar in reply.  
  
The look on the Death Eaters' faces was priceless-but got Edgar a Crucio.  
  
"I hope that taught you some manners!" exclaimed Bellatrix when Edgar finished twitching on the ground.  
  
Edgar stared up at her through the sweaty fringe of hair that was plastered across his eyes. He thought of what his friend, Kimberly Shacklebolt (sister of Kingsley) would say. The very American so-called ghetto woman would have replied jauntily, "You look a fool."  
  
"You look a fool," said Edgar daringly.  
  
Goyle sniggered helplessly. He was elbowed in the stomach by Crabbe, who sent him tumbling over the back of the sofa and onto the hard floor with a crash.  
  
Bellatrix glared at them; they cowered. Goyle angrily picked himself of the floor, swearing under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Bones," mocked Dolohov, "Where is the present location of the Order Of The Phoenix?"  
  
Struggling against his bonds, Edgar said hoarsely, "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Bellatrix laughed shrilly, sending shivers down everyone's back.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" she sneered, her eyes dancing madly. "And if you don't answer"- she made a menacing motion to her grinning buddies-"you'll get hurt. Tell me, Edgar Bones, who is in the Order?"  
  
Edgar fell silent.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Edgar twitched in agony, his very eyeballs painful. Bellatrix cackled and released the spell.  
  
"Who is in the Order?" she asked impatiently again.  
  
Edgar was honest, but he had the right to remain silent.  
  
"I'm not telling," he replied bluntly, his eyes smarting.  
  
Another cackle issued forth from Bellatrix's throat as Edgar was tortured, this time longer.  
  
"I think this shall take a very long time," she said gleefully. "I think we need a break. Goyle, secure him again. We'll finish later."  
  
Bellatrix stopped for a reason. This was the last easily-caught member of the Order. She was worried. No Veritaserum was in the underground lair, so she would have to make do. Besides, Edgar might be able to resist it.  
  
Bellatrix tore at her hair, quite literally. She needed Rudolphus.  
  
She Disapparated and appeared in Borgin & Burkes, a pawn shop. She could buy Veritaserum there.  
  
When Mr. Borgin sighted the infamous Death Eaters, he passed out. Bellatrix smiled. Just her presence scared people. Just in case, she Stunned Borgin and made sure he could not wake up for a long time.  
  
The dingy shop echoed Borgin's oily presence. Gloomy severed heads and shriveled hands decorated the eerie shop. Intrested, Bellatrix moved toward the back room to see what else lay there. This would be a good raid spot...  
  
"Bella. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
Bellatrix's heart jumped and she whirled around.  
  
"Rabastan!" she cried, her face flushing.  
  
Her husband's handsome older brother (the same age as Bellatrix) grinned at her. (A/N: Don't get me wrong; Rab is as cruel as the rest. He and Bella were having an affair, lol, because Rudolphus is so lame. You could call Bell 'n Rab nymphomaniacs :D )  
  
"What brings you here?" asked Rab, eyeing her cleveage. (A/n: DIRRTY DEATH EATER!)  
  
"I needed Veritaserum," purred Bellatrix, entwining her hands around Rab's neck. He picked up and kissed her strongly on the neck.  
  
Bellatrix smiled to herself. 'While those idiots are in hiding, I'm here having the time of my life.'  
  
Bellatrix groaned and fell to the floor, Rab still feverishly reaching inside her dress.  
  
"What time to you have to be back?" he asked, starting to slide on top of her.  
  
"Anytime," Bellatrix groaned, as he pushed her breasts hard. She saw a blur before her eyes and he opened her robes and revealed the short mini dress inside.  
  
"Lets keep us busy," he breathed, ripping the dress down the middle with a loud sound.  
  
Bellatrix grinned and moved her hot body closer to his, feeling his excitement as he began to massage her large chest. He groaned and went further...  
  
"Cheer me up."  
  
  
  
Back at the underground, while Bellatrix was having sex with her brother-in- law, Dolohov was impatient.  
  
"Where is she?" he groaned. There was nothing worse than sitting down in a lair all da doing nothing.  
  
"Probably out to get some Veritaserum," remarked Crabbe.  
  
  
  
When Bellatrix returned two long hours later, she was beyond shocked to see the entire room smoking. In front of her, lay Edgar Bones' dead body.  
  
Bella was angry. Did those worthless Death Eaters even question him?  
  
Kicking his corpse, Bellatrix made her way to the back of the room. The Death Eaters were piled in a heap there, all unconscious.  
  
Bellatrix looked around for a robe. Only her ripped mini dress was on, and even if it was mended, those fools would only gawk at her fantasy body.  
  
"Enervate," she commanded.  
  
The Death Eaters woke to a large headache, and Bellatrix screaming in their ears.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS HE?" she screeched, hair flopping over he fac accidentally.  
  
"Well," said Goyle stupidly, "He was very honest, Lady. Bones said you were a stupid git." 


	6. The Potters

A/N: This one will be undoubtly the hardest because I will need to follow the dialogue that Lily and James said that is mentioned in the books. Please bear with me and tell me what mistakes I made so I can renew the chapter!!  
  
~The Potters  
  
"James, please turn out the light. If they really are coming today, we'd be better off without it," Lily called from the kitchen. She took one last look around the room before securing the windows with an unbreakable charm.  
  
"Come on, Lils, one light won't hurt," whined James, rolling his eyes at his bossy wife. He was vainly to read by the lamp light-a book about Quidditch- but Lily kept pestering him to check the house over and over and over and over...till the point where James thought it ridiculous to get off his comfortable sofa and make house-checking Round 122 become Round 123.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
The victim of work sighed and threw down his book. He pulled himself up and clicked of the light with a tap of his wand.  
  
"Oh, and will you get Harry, too?" asked Lily, coming into the room with an armload of Styrofoam. She looked at him beseechingly. "We need to stick together, James."  
  
James nodded seriously, suddenly realizing how dangerous tonight could be. The Bones' were attacked last night, but they escaped quickly. Only Mandrolina, the cat, had been hurt. When that piece of news had reached James' ears, he snorted. Mandrolina was fat enough to repel any spell. Still, he thought it odd that Death Eaters would attack a cat, not a family of Aurors.  
  
"Earth to James," said a familiar voice.  
  
James snapped awake, startled. He glared at Sirius' revolving head in the fireplace before him.  
  
"Getting in touch with your Seer blood? It took me 5 minutes to actually get you to acknowledge me," grinned Sirius, still spinning his head around and around.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm dreaming off these days," sighed James wearily, wiping a fake tear from his eye.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Uh-oh, it's the mad red head. I better go, Prongs," said Sirius, making a face.  
"Stop spinning your head, it's giving me a head ache," groaned James.  
  
Sirius only spun faster.  
  
"Listen, P-foot, you've gotta be careful tonight. If Lily and I get attacked...then you WILL-NOT-AVENGE-US!" said James in a fierce whisper.  
  
Sirius stopped spinning. He looked thoughtful.  
  
"No, I can't do that."  
  
"What?! Sirius, there is NO WAY you are going to put yourself in danger!" exclaimed Lily, coming up behind James. She had her hands on her hips and was staring at Sirius evilly.  
  
James gulped. Whoops!  
  
Sirius stopped rotating his head in the fire place and gave Lily a defiant look.  
  
"And do you think Peter would ever be brave enough to payback L.V.?" he demanded.  
  
"Sirius..." Lily sighed and kneeled in front of the fireplace, her long red hair sweeping over her shoulder. "Many people need you. Take Roxanne* for example. She's expecting her first CHILD and you want to go Death Eater hunting? Come on, Padfoot, she NEEDS you!"  
  
James nodded, laughter gone. "Padfoot, you need to stay with Brownpaw."  
  
Sirius groaned, impatient. "Fine!" But he really did not mean it. Lily and James were part of his life.  
  
After Sirius left from much coaxing on Lily's part, James and Lily sat with Harry in the family room, their eyes shining in the darkness. The house was quiet and Lily, holding sleeping Harry in her arms was silently praying. James was equally as subdued.  
  
"James."  
  
Lily's voice seemed panicky suddenly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"What will happen to Harry if we die and he doesn't?"  
  
"Oh, Lily, don't think about that!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? Sirius will take care of him and we will always be watching over Harry."  
  
"Always," agreed Lily  
  
  
  
Roxanne was tall, slim, and had temper that once in awhile erupted. She was right now sleeping in the large, four poster bed she and Sirius shared. Roxanne was lying flat on her stomach, the covers wrapped tapering around her small waist and long legs. Her back rose and fell softly with each breath. She somewhat slept fitfully, as if something was stirring deep inside her brain.  
  
The soft 'whump' of a door closing was heard below, but Roxanne did not awake. She was frowning and muttering in her sleep. Sirius lighted into the room as quite as a dove with silk wings. He stood over Roxanne, with worry on his face. Why was she acting this way? Was someone using a voodoo doll? The last question made Sirius wonder if there was such thing as voodoo dolls. Possibly.  
  
The thought scared him more, so he rubbed Roxanne's back lightly with his hand. She still did not awake, only stirred more fretfully.  
  
"Roxanne!"  
  
This time, the slim blonde sat straight up, her silver eyes darting frantically into every corner of the immense bedroom.  
  
"Lily and James! They need help!" she gasped.  
  
Roxanne's eyes rolled back into her head in a dead faint and her head hit the plump pillows.  
  
Sirius only stood stock-still, as the impact of Roxanne's words hit him. Lily and James need help. So why was he standing here? Of course, the promise that he would not put himself in danger for them.  
  
Grabbing some Floo Powder, Sirius Floo'd over to the Potters, praying it was not to late.  
  
  
  
Sirius found he was standing in front of a huge field of rubble, the crumbling brick fireplace behind his back. He gasped at the smoke and odd reek issuing from the destroyed insulation. His head swam and he took out his wand for help. "Point me," he muttered, and the wand spun and stopped, pointing to the west.  
  
Where are they?? he thought with a feeling of pure terror. Then another thought enveloped his mind like an evil cloak. Someone betrayed them. Peter did. Sirius' rage knew no bounds, but he felt a control take over himself that focused his mind on one task: find them.  
  
Sirius emerged from the ruins of the large house a couple minutes later, wondering where Lily and James and Harry where. He saw the overturned shed a little ways away from him and he ran toward it, through the strange fog.  
  
Sirius suddenly stopped and quivered. Someone was watching him. He looked up.  
  
The glittering Dark Mark was wavering high overhead, the skulls' mouth bared in an eternal grin that burned into Sirius' memory. The snake seemed to be writhing and slinking around and around itself, sending enough chills through the young man below to petrify a cat.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
Sirius spat the single word from his mouth like venom, and his eyes grew blood red with revenge.  
  
Far away, Voldemort glided like a hunted animal through the forest, his power diminished.  
  
*Roxanne: Roxanne is Sirius' wife. She is Lucius Malfoy's niece and is a Malfoy. Roxanne has the trademark long, white-blonde hair and silver eyes and alabaster skin. She is a famous Auror and has fiery personality. Please tell me if you want her to end up in other stories. She will, eventually, since she is an Auror. Oh, also, Roxanne is an Animagus coyote ((Brownpaw)) Imperio! Press that button and review! :) ,~'`*;  
  
'.  
  
`;  
  
*'`~  
  
;  
  
',   
  
\ /  
  
\/  
  
* 


End file.
